The present disclosure relates generally to mixing of compositions. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods for mixing compositions using acoustic mixing to achieve an even temperature profile in a reduced amount of time.
For certain manufacturing processes, for example, and depending on the consistency of the product, it may take an undesirably long amount of time to achieve an even temperature distribution throughout the product. In certain cases, existing technology uses external agitation to reduce such a time delay. With agitation, the product being processed (e.g., heated, cooled, etc.) is mixed and a uniform temperature may be achieved in a relatively shorter period of time when compared to products that remain still throughout the process.
Different methods for agitating containers during sterilization are known in the art. However, the effectiveness of these known methods has been limited, especially with respect to the consistency of the product and possible effects on particles contained within the product. Indeed, the greatest limiting factor with known agitation methods is the consistency of the product when the product has a high viscosity value. With such high viscosity products, experiments have shown little or no improvement on the time delay to achieve a uniform temperature throughout.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for mixing compositions that rapidly provides an even temperature distribution throughout during product manufacturing processes (e.g., heating, cooling, etc.).